In the networking technology space, a switch is generally a network control device that enables networked devices to communicate with each other in an efficient manner. For example, a switch may serve to connect computers, printers, routers, servers, patch panels, and/or other switches within a building or campus to form a local area network (LAN) and to enable efficient communication therebetween. These connections may be made via cable interconnects such as twisted-pair cables, Ethernet cables, crossover cables, coaxial cables, optical fiber cables, and the like. The cables may include modular connectors or plugs on each end of the cable that insert into ports on the network devices. Each port may have an associated light source to provide a status indication to a viewer such as a network administrator.